The Amazing Spider-Man 3 (The Cost Of Power)
by birds i view
Summary: This story is bast off the movie and is the sequel to The Amazing Spider-Man 2. This story is for all those who are fans of Gwen Stacy, who hated her death, and are willing to say go suck it to the original marvel comic books rather then adhere to what is known as one of the greatest tragedies in marvel history
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Rain fell upon the now condemned building, as if the sky itself mourned over the events that had transpired. A monster stood triumphant, leaving a once grate hero amidst the towers rubble. For the hero the screams of those who were once sheltered by him seemed as though faint whispers. He laid broken, helpless, void of the hope he once gave others. As death approached his last moments gave a chance for reflection. Time slowed, the world blurred, but the pain he felt within his soul only worsened. The lessons of his uncle rippled through his mind

**" ****If you can do good things for other people, you have a moral obligation to do those things."**

Towering over him a man could be seen but only through words, soon to be forgotten and a promise, unkempt. A ghost of his past that appearing merely to remind him of his guilt before everything faded away…

…

…

…

…

…

**_"_****_Power…"_**

A word spoken amidst the darkness. The screams of the city once again started to shatter the silence.

**_"_****_The Power To Save Them…"_**

His eyes opened to see a darkness begin to consume him.

**_"_****_Take It, The Power That Could Have Saved Her…"_**

Unable to move he struggled in vain to stop what he could not explain.

**_"_****_The Power That Can Save Her"_**

Though at that moment this promise seemed almost impossible for the slightest glimmer of hope he relinquished whatever hold he had against the darkness.

**_"_****_Now We Are One"_**

**_"_****_Now We Are Venom!"_**


	2. Chapter 1

**We Are One**

I stand once more to face the metal demon that dragged me so close to deaths gate.

"You are strong Spiderman, I give you that. But now as the Rhino I am stronger. I will kill you where you stand."

As the his words echoed through the air the Rhino charged forward, releasing the last of his missiles, each one devoted to my destruction. I waved myself around them attaching a thread to each. I swung the missals around and struck the rhino. The cloud of dust that followed did not blind me to the truth. The Rhino was unharmed, I could sense his approach. But I stood my ground and took the attack head on. I was knocked into the air. But some how was unharmed. The now black suit was barely penetrated and seamed to rapper itself.

That was just the beginning. This thing this darkness it did more than heal me, it improved me. I was stronger, faster, more agile. But as powerful as I felt I had no idea what power would come, to what extent of my new abilities would take me. Such power, it was impossible to walk away from it when I had the chance...

"You can't touch me, you can't beat me." The Rhino taunted me as he laughed. If he knew the power I had held…

I angled myself so as to land on the damaged wall.

"Maybe your right, maybe I can't beat you, but what about gravity. My words fell on deaf ears until the ground began to crack.

"I'm sorry, this buildings floor has a wait limit of two tons. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The last column holding the building up was ripped away with a yank of the web I fired. As the building above him crumbled, so did the ground beneath his feat. The rhino lay buried in the buildings foundation under 5 stories of rubble. Not destroyed but defeated.

My triumph although grate had no joy, and no sorrow. I found myself not even considering what had occurred. As powerful as my enemy once seemed, my mind was consumed by a single idea, life to the one I loved. My body moved on its own taking me to the place were thoughts of this nature always met there end.

Though the rain no longer fell the sky remained the same gray. It seemed as if it was only a brief delay and the sky would once again release its tears. A stone stood in front of me telling me there was no hope. It stood as if nothing had changed still wet from the rain; it told me without words her journey ended here. The strength I felt a moment ago now seem to disappear. My lags could not hold me any longer, I fell to me knees, and my mask pulled away from my face as if I willed it to. The words I read brought me to tears. A single name Gwen Stacy.

"**How… **_You… you said I could save her,_ **Tell me how." **I shouted in tears looking to the heavens for an answer believing only a god could reverse what had happened, could bring Gwen back to life. Yes for a moment I believed a god would end my suffering.

**_"No One Lay In The Place You Morn, Only Earth And Stone. Feel The World Around You, You Will Find Her."_**

As the creatures words sounded through my mind I began to sense the world around me. First my own hart then my breathing. I knottiest the birds on the trees and kid playing two blocks down. Eventually I could feel all of New York. it was two much, i couldn't take it, but slowly the world began two disappear from my view. The black suit, the creature, it was removing the areas of unimportants. Everything disappeared, everything but a heartbeat. My spider scene was never this strong but I could never forget that feeling. Not just the heartbeat though, the breath, the lips, her face, eventually I could feel everything about her.

Gwen lived!


End file.
